Volleyball Freaks
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: These two can't get their feelings across without Volleyball being somewhere in the equation. Kagehina, eventual smut in later chapters. Cutesy, dorky volleyball geeks at their best.
1. Fluffy time

Been reading a lot of the doujinshi for this pairing and it's super cute. So, I thought I'd try my hand at the simple couple!

Warning: Tons of first time awkwardness, clumsy feelings, and eventual smut. Plus the first part is super corny. Enjoy~

* * *

It was the red sting in his palm that brought him back to the game again and again. It was the weight of the ball in his hand, and how eager he was to strike it hard into the ground, with all his strength. It was the constant amount of adrenaline lurching his body forward for that extra step, goading him to run faster, to jump higher. Each toss in his direction was a Godsend, it filled his small body up with the potential to shake the Volleyball World to its core. Playing the sport excited Hinata so much that most times, he felt like his heart would burst.

"Send-it- _h_ _ere_!" Hesitation quickly gave way to anxious bidding as Hinata advanced toward the net, every movement of muscle and bone demanding attention, his presence eerily throbbing throughout the gym's floor.

It's **his**. Give it to **him**.

It was Kageyama that picked this up, that processed each specific detail on the court and ultimately decided which toss would benefit them the most. With a flicker of his eyes in the redhead's direction, he'd already pinpointed the swing of Hinata's hand and flexed his fingers, bizarrely but accurately pitching the ball for Hinata's spike.

The crack echoed loudly through the gymnasium, the familiar weight of the ball colliding with Hinata's hand before it dove straight for the side of the net opposite him. Brown eyes peeked open, his lips following suit as he gave a happy, astonished laugh.

"Hooonestly guys, it's just practice. What're you losers getting all worked up for?" Tsukishima was scowling and the freckled Yamaguchi was snickering by his side.

Hinata's feet touched the floor, arms falling to his side with a deep frown. "It's not _just_ practice! Every toss counts~ Even _Kageyama_ understands, right?"

It was the ravenette's turn to crinkle his eyebrows, jerking his head toward Hinata's direction in a thuggish, demanding nod. "What do you mean _even_ Kageyama understands? Dumbass. I understand lots of things-"

"Oi, snotty first years!" Tanaka was already rounding them up, yanking Yamaguchi and Hinata back by the shirts, "Time for cool down."

Volleyball was the one thing Hinata and Kageyama could agree on. There was never any doubt that the other would pull his weight. Neither of them gave up, neither of them saw practice as _just practice_. They sometimes took the team for granted, and when that happened, the rest of their teammates would readily surprise and chill them to the foundation.

The permanent scowl seemed to be stuck on his face as he followed the line of stretching, giving it his all as he was very conscious of the dangers associating with slacking off during stretches. One little lapse of judgement, one critical point missed, and it'd be another court he wasn't able to play on. It was a very pessimistic way of looking at it, but middle school left him traumatized, and Kageyama let it fuel his drive.

"! UOOOHH! Tsukishima! There's a _girl_ here for you!" The buzz cut upperclassmen was definitely making a ruckus and good at earning a bright red flush out of the girl in question. Nishinoya got in with the excitement and shook Tanaka by the shoulders as he scoped out the cute girl. Yamaguchi threw in some kind of, "Nice Tsukki!" And the four eyed blond just looked bothered by it all. The noise reached Hinata's small ears quickly, and he found himself turning toward the only person who hadn't seemed to get caught up in the buzz. "I've never seen that girl before. Maybe she's gonna confess to that shitty four eyed bastard. What a waste!" He plopped a few striped volleyballs into the bin, scurrying around to collect more, gingerly handing the wheeled bin over to the other for him to push into the equipment room.

"Ehh. Maybe," Kageyama muttered indifferently, turning out of the room to clean some more with the smaller boy to follow. The messy haired teen was looking up at the other in earnest now, incredulous that the other wasn't more into it. "C'mon, are you telling me that kind of thing doesn't make your heart go 'ba-DUMP ba-DUMP'?!" Hinata hopped up to unhook one portion of the net, leaving Kageyama to get to the other side. They both started to roll up the net without letting it touch the floor, both of them nearing one another as they closed the distance, folding it up. "Confessing isn't a big deal. You've done it before, no problem." Hinata stood there with the net jumbled messily in his arms. Kageyama clicked his tongue in annoyance and started tugging the bundle from Hinata's nimble hands, rolling it up properly. "W-What are you saying? I've never confessed!" Hinata found his voice as he clumsily offered the net to coarse, warm hands, getting enough contact with them through this small interaction to feel just how strong and sure they were.

"You did confess." Much to Hinata's surprise, the taller boy's face lit up, his expression softening. That hardass never softened up, his expression and mannerism of speaking was always hard and blunt and unpleasant. It'd take awhile for Hinata to learn, but this was Kageyama being happy.

"I promise I'll defeat you. Even if it takes me ten years, or twenty. I will." The last of the net was taken from Hinata, who stood their dumbly with his fingers curled up. Kageyama sent that chillingly confident smirk Hinata's way, and the boy's very instinct caused him to shudder. "W-Wha... you've got it all wrong! That was a _challenge_. A super _cool_ challenge, you weirdo." Hinata lugged over one of the volleyball poles, Nishinoya bringing it up from the gear to help him. They heaved it over together toward the room, but Hinata's mind was still buzzing. Did Kageyama seriously think it was a confession? No, he was just being teased, right?

"Whether it's ten years, twenty years, or the rest of your life. You'll never beat me." Kageyama placed his hands on his hips as he looked down condescendingly, the happy smirk soon leaving as they were all called in for a huddle.

Hinata felt his cheeks burn, and excitement readily built within him again. "Sounds more like a proposal than a confession... Shitty-yama," he mumbled under his breath as he hustled toward the rest of the team, tuning in for Coach Ukai's nitpicking and reassurances, before they were heading to the club room to gather their things and start the journey home.

Most of them walked the same way until they naturally branched and left toward their respective homes. Hinata was walking his bike with one hand and holding his phone up with the other, grinning goofily as he punched out a text. Kageyama was quickly hovering over the redhead's shoulder, hands in his pockets as he openly stared at the screen. It was just the two of them now, otherwise it wouldn't be long till Sawamura or one of the other upperclassmen would separate them in their little fights. Otherwise, they wouldn't know when to stop.

"You've been on your phone a lot. Who's on first name basis with you?" He inquired just as gruffly as usual, causing Hinata to squeak and walk a little faster, narrowing his thin eyebrows at the taller teammate. "Stop reading my texts over my shoulder. It's Kenma-kun~ we talk a lot." Hinata steered his bike toward the side of the street as a car came down the road, stopping in his tracks to finish his text. What he hadn't noticed was Kageyama in front of the bike and the middle blocker, protectively standing there as the car passed them. "You're talking to Nekoma's setter? What for?" Hinata looked up, a little surprised as he was under such scrutiny. Hinata was getting defensive, a nasty image of his third year in middle school passing through his mind when Kageyama hurtfully scorned him for having wasted three years doing nothing.

"Get off my back, idiot! We talk about volleyball and games and stuff!" Hinata hooked one leg over his bike with a anxiously desperate sort of frown, when Kageyama's hand reached out and jerked the seat of Hinata's bike in place, stopping him from peddling with a growl. "Who's the idiot?! You _klutz_!" The larger male wrenched the bike back, Hinata letting out an undignified screech as he held onto the handlebars, his knees and shoulders bunched. "L-Let me go already!" Hinata cried, his knuckles white from gripping the handlebars so hard as he smushed his butt onto Kageyama's hand, as if that'd be enough to will him away. It worked, Kageyama tore his hand away like he'd just touched poop, a vein nearly popping in his forehead as Hinata looked at him over his shoulder accusingly. "Why're you so _angry_ , you always get so scary like this; you friggin' asshole." He trembled on the seat like a tiny, cold Chihuahua. Kageyama was temporarily fazed by this before his anger returned to him.

"Because, _you_ talking to _him_... it infuriates me." Kageyama's fists clenched, his teeth gnashed, and it all terrified Hinata because the male's voice was so ghastly quiet. "You're not allowed to get tosses from anyone else. _I'm_ the only one who can give you those."

Hinata's expression muddled, his feet solid on the ground as he stared. "You... What about Sugawara-senpai?"

Kageyama clicked his tongue again, as if Hinata asked the stupidest question. "It's different with him. I'm talking about that damned Pudding-head!" Kageyama was panting now, so fully worked up even after a long day of morning practice, school, practice during lunch, more school, and afternoon practice. Not to mention the jogging he must've done early in the morning, or the regimen he must've completed in his room. Hinata looked quizzically at the male trying to catch his breath, but he felt like he could understand the feeling. To anyone else, this might've been the stupidest kind of jealousy on Earth... but as like-minded as they were in this sole aspect, Hinata felt like he could understand. "I-I get it. I won't ask him for any tosses." Hinata's eyes shone brightly, his lips squirming into an embarrassed, nervous line. That look came to Kageyama's face again, his muscles relaxed, and Hinata found his shoulders slumping.

"Good. If you understand, then be quiet."

Hinata sat on his bike, obediently but noiselessly fidgeting as Kageyama walked toward the front of the bike. His face leaned in before Hinata could comment, and Kageyama sealed their lips in a chaste, closed mouth kiss. That same warm, calloused hand wrapped around a slender wrist, and Kageyama was guiding their fingers together, holding his hand as he tilted his head. Hinata started trembling again, and his heart resounded with loud _ba-DUMP, ba-DUMP's._ Only volleyball did that to him... or maybe it wasn't totally volleyball. Maybe it was the ball that _Kageyama_ sent his way. Maybe it was the skillful toss into his hand, the toss that knew him so well. Maybe it was _Kageyama_ that fully engrossed him with each day of practice.

"K-K... Baka-yama..." Hinata gulped, breaking the kiss to look into deep blue, single-minded eyes. He apprehensively backed his face away but Kageyama leaned forward and kissed him again with more force this time, testing out the boundaries and feeling those soft, thin lips against his own. "'m... surprised. 'Cause you... only think about volleyball... and stuff." Hinata murmured dazedly in between kisses, getting into the rhythm of dipping his head in for each kiss, letting out soft sounds as the sensations sent tiny shivers straight to his core. With the tips of his toes planted on the ground, his thighs keeping the bike in check, the redhead's thin fingers left Kageyama's thicker ones to grab his jersey jacket, sweetly nuzzling his lips right across the indulgent setter's mouth, though Hinata did stiffen when something warm and slippery slicked over his lips. "Blehh, Kageyama-what're you doing with your tongue-"

"Dumbass, it's a French kiss. If you can't handle this... th-there's no way you'll ever be able to beat me." Hinata grunted in disapproval, but nonetheless let Kageyama coax his tongue between his lips. At first it was uneasy having another tongue invading his mouth, but when the roof of his mouth was licked, or the insides of his cheeks were traced, Hinata had no qualms in surrendering to the sweet exploring kiss. He opened his small mouth slightly wider, his fingers skimming up a broad chest as his tongue flicked up, both of them moaning simultaneously as the friction between their tongues had them on edge. The two of them sought to regain that feeling by kissing each other with fervor, and Kageyama's hands were grabbing all around the sides of Hinata's body, drawing him in close as they kissed by the side of the street.

Kageyama held the other boy in his arms as passion and hormones drove him, not even thinking of their position what with Hinata mewling unashamedly into the kiss, the bigger teen able to feel the warmth constantly emanating from the middle blocker's cheeks. But he could tell Hinata was becoming unfocused, and the shaking of his body was occurring too much for Kageyama to just ignore. "I'm cold~ It's really late, Kageyama." Hinata wasn't one to complain, but out of the two of them, he'd be the first. They both caught their breath, Hinata's eyes closed as he sighed, biting down on his kiss swollen lower lip as he plopped back onto the bike. "... Ow," the redhead chirped as he looked down in between his legs, noticing the stiffy in his pants poking into the seat whenever he leaned forward. "Guaah!" If he thought his cheeks couldn't burn more brightly, there he was acknowledging just how riled up Kageyama had gotten him. The male responsible leaned in to get a look. He pulled back with a smirk, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "The score's 45 to 44 now. One tie." He was smugly walking off, when Hinata peddled forward (despite the protest of his groin) and reached forward to grab onto a suspicious bulge that'd formed in the front of Kageyama's pants. "More like two ties! You dirty cheat-GAH, not the iron claw hand!"

* * *

Sooo there's the first chappie. I hope you likey. It's my third time through watching Haikyuu, and I've read all the updates for the manga, so I'm trying my very best to nail the characters. c;


	2. Lemon time

I felt pretty bad for just leaving it like it was last chapter. SO here's a second chapter haha.

Ohmyfucking God this one is craycray smutty. Like probably the smuttiest. I'm really sorry in advance hahahaha.

* * *

It was a beautiful day that they could've spent practicing. Kageyama wouldn't have minded a run, and Hinata would've been eager to get his hand to follow through on a spike. But they were stuck inside Kageyama's room, under the threat of Daichi's unforgiving promise to boot them off the team, should their grades remain low enough. It was this kind of desperation that had the two of them pouring over homework and texts, trying to figure out answers between the two of them. "Baahh, this is no good. I can't figure out aaanything~" Hinata groaned as he rested his face on the little pull out table Kageyama had available for them, his cheeks puffed out against the table top. "English is too hard... how's your stuff?" Hinata perked up at the thought of Kageyama's progress, seeing that he was scowling more than usual today. "For me, it's Math. I'm fine memorizing plays and strategies... but when it comes to formulas..." As much as he hated admitting it, he was having just as much trouble as Hinata was. "Sugawara-senpai should be over any minute to help. I don't know why we even tried doing it on our own..." Kageyama huffed and leaned back onto his palms, looking toward the window. His eyes rested on the fluffy, messy tufts of orange hair, watching the other teen crawl closer.

"Then, since we can't really do anything till he gets here... d-do you think we can...?" Hinata had a hand propped on the table, his other grasping at his own shirt, fingers tightening in the material as if to quell the tightness he felt in his chest. Kageyama watched the embarrassed plea written all over the redhead's face, his own head nodding quickly. "Y-Yeah. We can." Kageyama seemed just as nervous, but it didn't stop Hinata's stomach from twisting. Thankfully he wasn't anxious enough to start puking, and with a subtle hesitation, Kageyama was nestling his lips comfortably against Hinata's. They'd gotten a lot better at kissing now, learning to start out slow before dragging the kiss into a full on make out session. Kageyama rolled with Hinata over the floor, more often than not pinning the smaller high schooler against the wooden floor with his weight, gripping onto the small set of shoulders while a lithe body squirmed against his, legs hooking around Kageyama's waist as they teased their tongues together.

For once, they were enraptured by something other than volleyball.

Kageyama couldn't get enough of the way Hinata panted desperately underneath him. It filled him with need, and he didn't know what to do with it. "Mmn!" moaned the little number ten as he clung onto Kageyama's sides, already repeating the muffled sound when Kageyama's hands grazed down his small back. Hinata could barely concentrate on kissing when Kageyama touched him so, feeling out the grooves of his skin and muscle, leaving goosebumps wherever those rough hands touched. "Wai-... K-Kageeyama..." Hinata sighed helplessly, his hands on Kageyama's wrists as the blue eyed male started lifting the shirt, revealing untouched, pale skin. Hinata thought he'd be touched more directly, but for a few lingering moments, all Kageyama could do was stare. "You're freaking me out! Stop looking so _much_!" Hinata shrieked, nudging his knee against Kageyama's abdomen. He accidentally slipped his leg lower, against a hardness entirely different from the muscles of Kageyama's abdomen, and it had the boy on top groaning predatorily. "Honestly... you're really cute, Hinata. I don't think I can hold back anymore. I can touch you, right?" Hinata's big eyes widened, only to wince once he felt those same hands on him, tracing the subtle curves of his waist, coarse fingertips tracing up his middle and expanding out, pushing his shirt up further to start toying with pink, newly sensitive nipples. "What... ahhn... do you mean, hold back? Fuuhh!"

"D... Does it feel good?" Kageyama was kneading the soft, flat chest underneath Hinata's shirt, his thumbs swirling around the male's small nipples. Hinata shivered and rolled his hips into the ground, his body already responding before his mind could form some semblance of an answer. Hinata's head nodded slowly, relaxing against the floor as he watched Kageyama's ravenous eyes. "It feels... good," he breathed, thoroughly embarrassed as he submitted to Kageyama's warm fingers, as well as the tongue slipping in once more between Hinata's lips. Hinata let his own hands curl at the hardened muscles of Kageyama's shoulders, his fingers relaxing then clenching onto the taller male's shirt, whining needily as his sensitive buds were tugged and flicked, almost missing the sensation when the intense heat of those hands flooded downward. Hinata kissed eagerly until Kageyama's lips left him, reattaching at his neck to feel out the soft nape with his lips, quickly sucking a hot line of bruises down his neck, Hinata muttering his name like a mantra. "K-Kahee... ck... you should... hmmn... touch me, down here." Kageyama's fingers were barely teasing at the waistband of Hinata's shorts, the frazzled teen below him frantically bucking his hips up against Kageyama's thigh.

He stopped his kissing and pulled away to look at the passion driven boy beneath him, nodding affectionately as he leaned in. His hands traced the firm bumps of Hinata's worked abdomen, teasing down along his v-line as he murmured softly, encouragingly, "Spread your legs... and tell me exactly where to touch." Hinata's eyebrows crinkled, his face burned hotter. Couldn't he see the noticeable budding of a hard-on in his pants? Couldn't he tell just how ready Hinata was, where it was he needed to be touched? Still, Hinata complied and parted his legs, showing off exactly what he was giving to Kageyama. "Touch... my d-dick," Hinata's voice grew smaller, his lips thinning as he watched Kageyama loosely contemplate the offer spread before him. He could feel the warmth through his pants then when Kageyama grabbed him, earning a choked cry from Hinata as he endeavored to react to the touch, his thighs instinctively closing and tightening around the hand that fondled him brazenly through his shorts and underwear. "Dumbass-Hinata. Look how hard you are..." His finger flicked over the tip, Hinata's smaller body twitching in response with a sharply squeaked, "Hyaa~!" But it wasn't enough for Kageyama, who gingerly pinched at the soaked head, letting the cold air hit the warm spot. "Take off your pants... and underwear for me." Though he'd earlier been dethroned from his lonely King status, he was getting into a new habit of sweetly ordering Hinata around, and the redhead really couldn't think much of it, other than it turned him on like crazy.

"O-Okay." He pulled his knees together and lifted his hips, bunching the material of his shorts from his hips and sliding them off his legs, taking his white briefs with them to kick the bottoms off his ankles. Kageyama scrutinized like he always did with that acute analysis he always enacted. That concentrating gaze used to scare Hinata, but now he could understand the thought behind such an expression, and it filled him with the desire to give Kageyama something good to watch. So he spread his legs once more, his t-shirt balled up above his chest and under his armpit, hands suggestively trailing down his own body and straight toward his dripping cock, thin fingers brushing up the staff. Kageyama was leaning over, reaching under the bed for something while Hinata started jerking himself, overridden with the lust and excitement that'd so quickly transpired in the setter's room.

Kageyama squirted a solution over his fingers, before bringing them down, sliding the cool agent along the petite boy's taint before finding his tight little hole. Hinata squirmed to feel a slick finger rub along his crack, uncertainty crossing his features. Before he could speak, Kageyama's face was lowering and his lips were kissing Hinata's softly. "If you don't like it, I'll stop... but for some guys, it feels good to play with their ass, so we'll try it." There was more uncertainty, but the balmy presence of Kageyama's fingers were encircling his own, encouraging Hinata to move his hand from his dick to let stronger fingers pump him, eliciting sharp, beggared gasps as Hinata was distracted from the finger inching past the initial ring of muscle. The boy underneath felt his insides relaxing to welcome the finger, squeezing around it as he realized this was _Kageyama's_ finger, and thinking how dirty it was to have the same hands that tossed to him do something like this. "Does it hurt too much?" Kageyama rasped, enjoying the view plenty as he toyed with both ends of the others body. Hinata's ass was so willing, cutely clenching around his finger when he tried to pull out, and fingering the little honest hole was more erotic than Kageyama could've ever imagined. The best part of it was seeing Hinata's hips grind back against his finger, the little round face so lost in the lewdness of the act that he was barely aware of his depraved expression, shaking his head from side to side. "Doesn't hurt... your finger... 's... really rubbing me from the inside," Hinata slurred, twitching as Kageyama squeezed his cock with a little more fervor, scoring a pained whimper from the squirrely teen.

"Y-You're going... too fast!" Hinata's hands cradled the one vigorously tugging his cock, the lithe, fair skinned decoy doing his best to endure it without coming quickly, but his hips were quickly thrusting against the hand enclosed around him and back onto the finger that invaded him so sublimely. It was when Kageyama pressed his finger more noticeably a small bump inside Hinata that the latter bounced on the floor, his entire body rigid as Kageyama stroked his finger against the same place in curiosity. "Haahnmm! Mmnff! There-thereee~" Hinata was seeing stars and grinding desperately, slipping his hands down to the fingers currently grabbing his ass, letting his own fingers trace to the point where Kageyama's middle finger connected inside him. "It's-AH! More, I want more," Hinata didn't know exactly what that was, but having a second finger trying to worm its way inside him was filling him with loads of relief, even though it stung slightly to be stretched. "It's here, right?" Kageyama rumbled, scissoring two fingers in the other before sweeping in for that spot that had him tightening even further around his fingers. Kageyama drank in every movement of Hinata's body, watching his fingers press in and attempt to pull out, though Hinata's tightness wasn't letting that happen so easily. "Should I try another finger? Or something bigger?" Kageyama looked almost triumphant like this, rubbing himself in between Hinata's legs, letting the other take a moment to ascertain exactly what the ravenette was insinuating.

The boy took one look downward, past the sight of Kageyama working his fingers inside, to see the length straining from inside the taller boy's pants. "Y-You mean you're... isn't that super dirty?" Hinata looked more excited by the idea than disgusted, reaching up to capture Kageyama's lips and pull him in closer. "You say that... but it seems like you really want it inside of you. Tell me you want it." Kageyama forced a particularly hard jab inside the tight warmth, causing Hinata to peep in surprise. "I-Iwantit. Rub me inside more." Hinata was a mess when Kageyama suddenly suckled around his tongue and kissed him hard, unable to do anything but hold on tight as Kageyama retracted his hands and started shoving down his jersey pants. There was a little more lube added to his tip and shaft, which he generously rubbed in as he guided himself in between Hinata's legs, breaking the kiss to get a good look. Hinata was watching too, his eyes buzzing with excitement at the girth and length Kageyama possessed. "We have p-practice tomorrow... you're not gonna... kill me with that, right? Hmn!" Kageyama's tip was being sucked in already, but Kageyama would have to sink in with more force if he was going to get Hinata's squeezing insides to accept him.

"No, dumbass... you won't die... ahhh _FUCK_ , Hinata!" Kageyama cursed as each inch sunk into the blindingly tight heat, Hinata suddenly drawn into a series of chills what with how flustered and obscene the setter's expression looked. Discomfort was catching up with Hinata, the boy wrinkling his nose as Kageyama's girth stretched him. His toes curled, hands clawing at Kageyama's back as he mewled and griped, his ass backing against the floor as if to inch off of Kageyama's dick. "It hurts," Hinata sobbed, tears dripping easily as Kageyama held obstinately onto his hips, driving himself deeper with quick but soft thrusts. "Ah! Ah! ... yamaa..." His small body was being driven into the floor when Kageyama rocked his hips, delving repeatedly into the slicked tightness, feeling so engrossed in the constriction around his dick, and how cute he found Hinata's crying face, that all he could offer was quiet apologies and kisses across tear stained cheeks. "It'sss okay... see, I'll rub nice and slow right here," Kageyama gave Hinata's hips an emphatic squeeze as he gingerly nestled his tip into Hinata's sweet spot, using his thrusts to give it more pronounced strokes against it. Hinata's uneasiness silenced with the aching pressure digging inside him, helplessly enveloped with each sweet thrust inside him, hugging Kageyama's waist with his thighs, and moaning shakily into the skin of Kageyama's nape. "Uwaah! Kageyama! _Kagennfff!_ Jussst like that! Ahnn! Kay?!" Hinata was desperate, Kageyama was barely keeping up this slow pace, feeling his manhood throb as he suddenly bucked in deeper, all the while staring at Hinata's face as it drowned in ecstasy.

"Shoyo...! Hnn... Sh-Shoyo... ow, why're you getting so _tight_ -!" Hinata was quaking with embarrassment as Kageyama suddenly started grunting his first name, and the lewdness of it all had him involuntarily squeezing around the others dick. "C-Cut it out! Don't just start saying m-my name! It's... em... embarrassing..." And all through this, Kageyama was continually thrusting slow and deep, providing just enough friction to drive him crazy, but holding back and effectively teasing the slow building orgasm out of Hinata. "Why... aren't you telling the truth, _Shoyo_?" Kageyama slammed his hips hard and Hinata cried out, the sweet bundle of nerves inside him tingling as it was struck so suddenly. "Kage-!" Another noticeably hard thrust had Hinata pushed his body back, his shoulders sliding over the floor back and forth as Kageyama's hips ushered in a new pace. "Hah! Nyaah~ Kageyamaa!" His back arched off the ground, his arms flopping up above his head as Kageyama properly screwed him into the floor, taking advantage of each inch and stuffing Hinata full. "S-Something's... ooooh, To... T-T-... Tobi... o~..." Hinata mewled sweetly, snapping every last chance of Kageyama holding back. The two were a mess of limbs and movement, quickly reaching their orgasms with little time to savor the newly established feeling. Hinata's abdomen tightened and he quickly spurted onto his chest, his eyes squinted shut in euphoric bliss, lips tightly closed and trembling. Kageyama sputtered on top of Hinata and wheezed a harsh breath, unable to keep himself from bursting inside Hinata's begging little hole, his hips sporadically jerking against Hinata's as he delivered each drop. Both of them were quietly collecting their breath, barely moving an inch on the ground, until their faces started to relax.

Kageyama was the first to break the silence, with his tell tale smirk. "You've got a pretty goofy 'O' face. Haha." Hinata was too dazed and lust stricken to hit him or remind Kageyama just how flustered _he'd_ been. Instead he draped his arms around Kageyama's shoulders and tugged him close, kissing him slowly, rubbing his nose affectionately against Kageyama's.

'Holy-! There's no way I can come in now!' thought poor Sugawara, wearing a thin lipped, evidently nervous smile from the other side of the door.

* * *

Ohmygoooddd I'm gonna feel embarrassed once the reviews start coming in. I've been on f-list a lot, probably why there's so much smut concentrated in this. I hope I haven't shattered your innocent dreams of Kagehina. I don't really have a plan for continuing this, but I do want to work on other HQ pairings. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
